1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active matrix display device which comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and a backlight source disposed at the backside of the matrix which emits light to the matrix, and more particularly to an electronic device having the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional active matrix display device using liquid crystal (LC) elements, each pixel comprises a driving controlling switch which controls image data to be written into the corresponding liquid crystal element and a storage capacitor which stores the image data during new image data is written into the liquid crystal element. However, the image data which stored in the storage capacitor by charges may be lost due to leakage current. The leakage current causes pixel voltage to lower, thereby resulting in flicker.
For example, Japan Publication No. 2004-518993 (Reference 1) discloses an invention for reducing leakage current from storage capacitors.
In prior art, leakage current of a pixel is compensated for by using increasing capacitance of a storage capacitor in the pixel or inserting an amplifier circuit between the storage capacitor and a liquid crystal element. However, the aperture ratio is reduced. When the aperture ratio is reduced, for a transparent liquid crystal display device with a backlight source, the luminance of the backlight source has to be enhanced, resulting in increased power consumption.